The proposed P30 Phase III Pilot Project Program will primarily act as a mechanism to fund pilot studies that allow junior and senior investigators to generate preliminary data for submission of grant applications using the unique technologies available in the cores. Through this program we expect to incentivize use of our core technologies enabling all investigators but particularly past and present COBRE target faculty to gather preliminary data to test and develop new hypotheses. As a result, we expect to greatly increase the competitiveness of grant applications that when funded may also require future use of core resources. Since the projects will vary widely in scope and needs, we have decided to create three different routes to fund pilot applications. SC BioCRAFT TIGER CUB grant (up to $10K): These grants will be used to obtain data critical to submission of a larger (R-type) grant. Investigators who have already submitted a grant application to external agencies and are looking to revise their application with new data will be given priority for such an award. SC BioCRAFT TIGER grant ($10k-50K): These grants will be reserved for High Risk- High Reward type applications that propose groundbreaking research in the area of regenerative medicine. These can be single PI or multiple PI proposals. SC BioCRAFT TIGER STREAK grant: ($50k-75K). The purpose of the TIGER STREAK grants program is to provide financial support for the establishment or expansion of multidisciplinary collaborations, which will lead to the development of more competitive, center-type proposals and significant collaborative proposals. Total money available for pilot projects will be $200K/year. Vouchers are to be used to cover the costs of services available through the cores. The annual budget for the voucher program will be $40K /yr. with limitations to the number of vouchers per PI. The Administrative Core through its Program Coordinator will have responsibility for implementing and managing this program. Program guidelines and application instructions will be posted on the COBRE website and applications will be submitted to the Program Coordinator using web-based forms. Applications will be solicited four times annually and will be advertised on our website as well as locally and regionally by emails via statewide networks. Applications will be reviewed by the Internal Advisory Committee. Criteria will include, 1) scientific merit, 2) alignment to the scientific themes of our center, and 3) the perceived benefit (e.g. manuscripts, grants) to be derived from the expected data.